Sarcastics 2/Credits
Full credits for Sarcastics 2. Logos Closing Directed by TODD STRAUSS-SCHULSON Co-Directed by CHRIS WILLIAMS Produced by ALEJANDRO MUNOZ WILLIAM RENSCHEN ELLA RAY Produced by ROY CONLI GLENN FICARRA Screenplay by PHIL JOHNSTON NICHOLAS STOLLER KAREY KIRKPATRICK Story by EVAN GOLDBERG • AMY PASCAL JON WATTS • PETE DOCTER ZAC EFRON BEN STILLER JACKIE CHAN BEX TAYLOR-KLAUS JAMIE CHUNG RANDY THOM THOMAS HADEN CHURCH GEORGE LOPEZ with HARRISON FORD NICK KROLL DANNY MCBRIDE RYAN POTTER JASON SUDEIKIS and AMY POEHLER Executive Producers NICHOLAS STOLLER STEVEN SPIELBERG KAREY KIRKPATRICK STEPHEN HENEVELD ANDREW STANTON Executive Producers SERGIO PABLOS • JARED STERN JILL CULTON PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER Director of Photography HOYTE VAN HOYTEMA Production Designer JAN ROELFS Edited by LESLEY WALKER, ACE Music by HENRY JACKMAN Visual Effects Supervisor WILLIAM RENSCHEN Character Designer SHIYOON KIM Costume Designer KASIA WALICKA-MAIMONE Executive Music Producer ELLIE GOULDING Sound Designer REN KLYCE Casting by JAMIE SPARER ROBERTS, CSA WARNER BROS. PICTURES and MOVIE LAND ANIMATION STUDIOS presents In association with VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES A ANNAPURNA PICTURES / AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT / ZAFTIG FILMS production A TODD STRAUSS-SCHULSON Film "SARCASTICS 2" Crawl Art Unit Production Manager BRENDAN FERGUSON First Assistant Director JAMES BITONTI Second Assistant Director BENJAMIN CAIRNS Executive Producer MICHAEL E. USLAN Co-Producer JON BURTON Associate Producer REBECCA KARCH TOMLINSON Supervising Sound Editors MICHAEL SILVERS CHRISTOPHER SCARABOSIO CAST (In order of Apperance) Stunts JOEY ANAYA GREG ANTHONY RANDALL ARCHER HEATHER VENDELL ARTHUR HELENA BARRETT STEVE BOYLES DAN BROWN ALLISON CAETANO KEITH CAMPBELL MARLA CASEY ALEX CHANSKY ILRAM CHOI BRIAN PATRICK COLLINS PHIL CULOTTA J. MARK DONALDSON SHAUNA DUGGINS JAYSON DUMENIGO JEREMY DUNN ANDY DYLAN KOFI W. ELAM PAUL ELIOPOULOS ROEL FAILMA KYLIE FURNEAUX PRECIOUS GARRETT EMILY HOPKINS MANDY KOWALSKI JOHN KOYAMA EFKA KVARACIEJUS PAUL LACOVARA MICHELLE LEE BETHANY LEVY ROB MARS MARK MCDANIELS LEE MCDERMOTT DORENDA MOORE TOM MORGA JIM PALMER HEIDI PASCOE NORBERT PHILLIPS VANESSA VANDER PLUYM MING QIU JADE RYUSAKI GREGG SARGEANT BUDDY SOSTHAND GARY STEARNS BRYAN M. THOMPSON TRAMPAS THOMPSON AARON TONEY PETE TURNER MARK VANSELOW CORD WALKER WEBSTER WHINERY BRIAN J. WILLIAMS JEFF WOLFE EDDIE YANSICK KOFI YIADOM Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO SECOND UNIT Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA and MOVIE LAND SOUND SERVICES, A WarnerMedia Company Loop Group KIRK BAILY RYAN BARTLEY DAVID BERÓN LUKE BOL LYLA BOL RANJANI BROW WILLIAM CALVERT OSCAR CAMACHO MATT CORBOY DAVID COWGILL PETER FALLS JULIE FALLS CHASE FEIN JEFFREY TODD FISCHER ELISA GABRIELLI JASON GRIFFITH WENDY HOFFMANN RIF HUTTON KAI ZEN RYDER PAUL JAMES ASHLEY LAMBERT HUDSON LIN TERENCE MATHEWS SCOTT MENVILLE DAVID MICHIE RICHARD MIRO VAYU O’DONNELL LILY OLIVER JUAN PACHECO CHRISTIAN PAPAZIAN DEVIKA PARIKH JESSICA PENNINGTON JACQUELINE PIÑOL ARIANNA QUINCY MOIRA QUIRK DARREN RICHARDSON SAWYER COLE DENNIS SINGLETARY WARREN SROKA KELLY STABLES SHANE SWEET JAQUITA TA’LE MATTHEW WOLF SHELBY YOUNG SAN FRANCISCO UNIT MOVIE LAND ANIMATION STUDIOS Visual Effects and Animation by MOVIE LAND DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES, A WarnerMedia Company Visual Effects Production JANET E. BERLIN MITCHELL D. COUNSELL SAM KLOCK SIMRET CHEEMA-INNIS KEVAL CHETAN RICHARD HOLLANDER STEVEN DENYER GERALD DOMINGUEZ DOMINIC RODRIGUEZ MONTY LABUENO TAYLOR SHAW SANDY DONG CAMERON BLACK JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE MARC THYNG CHRISTOPHER RODRIGUEZ HELEN MCAVOY-JAMES KATIE-LEIGH MURRAY SIDDHARTH NATARAJAN KAREY KIRKPATRICK ALANA PALAHNUK DRAKE L. SPIELBERG DANIEL WALDMAN JAMIE BRANQUINHO SANJAY GUPTA WILLIAM CARPENTER ANNA SOLORIO-CATALANO JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS MICHAEL HUGH O’DONNELL JACK YU TIMOTHY J. REYNOLDS TOBI TREBELJAHR Lead CG Artists TIMOTHY CROWSON TREVOR STRAND BJ CRAWFORD SCOTT WATANABE WENDY CHAN DAVID DE SOMMA PAUL DIB VINAY B SUNIL B ANU BABU NATALIE PALISCO DEAN RICHICHI TIMOTHY NGUYEN JORGE GUTIERREZ RICHARD APPEL JILL CULTON GINI CRUZ SANTOS TED CRUZ TOM WILLIAMS Lead Digital Artists ULAND THOMAS RYAN STALKERISH ERIC TOVELL ERIK LILES ANDREW HUNT VALERIE MORRISON MAGALI RIGAUDIAS CORY ROGERS MATT SHEPHERD CHRISTIAN SO CHRIS BUCKLEY Animation Department STEWART ALVES SCOTT HUNTER RON KURNIAWAN RON ZORMAN GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO KEN KIM JAE HYUNG KIM AARON KORESSEL BRUCE KUEI WENDELL LEE HOLGER LEIHE CODY LYON MATT MAJERS MICHAL MAKAREWICZ PAUL MENDOZA KYLE MOHR JAVIER MOYA ALONSO JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU LUIS URIBE MICHAEL VENTURINI KRISTOPHE VERGNE AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS YARROW CHENEY JESSICA SCHLOBOHM JAMIE CHUNG CHRISTOPHER BLASKO PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ JEAN-CHRISTOPHE CRAPS SHAWN SANGHYUN LEE MIREN DELGADO BEAMURGIA JÉRÔME DERNONCOURT JIM DODD JANEL DREWIS PATRICIO DOMINIC DOOT ERIK LILES WILLIAM RENSCHEN GAL GADOT MICHAEL HALFORD BEX TAYLOR-KLAUS SARAH SUES MIGUEL CABRERA ASHLEY GODINEZ AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS JAVIER MOYA ALONSO TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA FRANK E. ABNEY III MICHAEL CHIA-WEI CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA ZAINI BIN MOHAMED JALANI MATT SHUMWAY CHONG LOUIS VUITTON LOUIS NG JEAN-DENIS HAAS VALENTIN AMADOR DIAZ RICHARD ALEX FORERO DOMINGUEZ ISAAK FERNANDEZ RODRIGUEZ JASON FIGLIOZZI ANDREW FORD MICHAEL FRANCESCHI JACOB FREY MARIUSZ FURMANCZYK PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ MINOR JOSE GAYTAN BRENDAN GOTTLIEB ADAM GREEN JENNIFER HAGER DAVE HARDIN KIM HAZEL TARA WALKER JIMMY WU DAVID JAMES HENDERSON CAMERON HICKS JAMES HUMPHRIES ALEXANDER IKENASIO HUNT SCOTT HUNTER MEGAN JOHNSON RICARDO JOST RESENDE NAYOUN KIM CHAROENCHAI KATE KNOTT TEGAN LAING STEPHANIE HYUN-JU LEE JOSEPH LEE SHIYOON KIM XIAO HWANG TAYLOR SOMENZI ALEXA EDWARDS GRIFFIN WEBER ROBERT KREPS ERIC LARIVÉE LOUIS DREYFUS JACQUELINE KOEHLER MARK HENN LENKA ZUCKOVA Rigging Artists CAMERON BLACK GLEN CLAYBROOK IKER J. DE LOS MOZOS FRANK HANNER MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO CHRISTOFFER PEDERSEN JASON ROBINSON JONATHAN SOTO WALTER YODER Simulation Artists ERIK EULEN CHRISTOPHER EVART AVNEET KAUR SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL ADAM REED LEVY TIMMY TOMPKINS EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III MARY TWOHIG RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE JR. XINMIN ZHAO Layout Artists TAMARA ALEJANDRA FARALLA KERSAVAGE SCOTT ARMSTRONG YEOWKUANG LAI PALMAR TJORVI PALMARSSON FRED PECI-EVESQUE LORENZO RUSSELL BAMBINO GINA BRADLEY TODD LAPLANTE JOHN MURRAH ANDI ISAO NAKASONE CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL MARTIN PARISSENTI GERRARD SOUTHAM DYLAN YEO CHARLOTTE ZIELINSKI JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN MERRICK R. RUSTIA LINDSEY ST. PIERRE KENDRA VANDER VLIET DAVID WAINSTAIN NATHAN DETROIT WARNER Lighting & Compositing Artists SUNG JOON BAE GWEN STACY GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO JOHN HELTON SIMON BLUETHENKRANZ ANASTAS RUBEN ATHOUEL ALLAN ALJESS C. BERNARDO ROBERT GLEN CHAPMAN JUSTINE CODRON MOULAYESS ILARIA RAGUSA FRAGAPANE SEBASTIAN RAVAGNANI PANYA REN GIORGIO RIVALTA DIEGO SERNANDE CANCELA KIRSTEN DRUMMOND JEFF CHUNG ALEX CAZALS SUNG JOON BAE IVA ITCHEVSKA-BRAIN DALE DRUMMOND ALLISON BROOKE BEANE NACHO BLASCO DOMINGUEZ JOSE GUINEA MONTALVO RUPALI PAREKH SHARMA PRIYES NALINCHANDRA SHAH OSMAU TAKEHIRO OZGUR USTUNDAG KEVIN ICHING HONG BARRY ANDRES KEN BALL TRISTAN PORTER GABRIEL LESLIE WHITE ANTONIO CARRASCO PINTO ANTOKO CHRISTIAN RAYMOND CUNNINGHAM ALFONSO DE LA CRUZ CHRISTOPHE BREJON DE LAVERGNÉE JEAN-PIERRICK MUGGIANU ROMAIN SILVA MACEDO MICKAEL MANDONNET BERTRAND DE BECQUE AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL MATHIEU CASSAGNE VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT GABRIEL XAVIER WHITE HARRY GUNDERSEN FRANK ANTHONY SABIA JR. JONATHAN FLETCHER MOORE VINA KAO MAHONEY BENJAMIN MIN HUANG SHANE CHRISTOPHER WICKLUND THOMAS MICHAEL DESJARDINS EUNICE ELIZABETH PANDURO PEREZ LEONARD BAEZ MALDONADO SEBASTIEN TESSIER SHREYASI DAS MATTHEW GEORGE RAMPIAS JIMMY VALLADAO TIA KERI XIAO WU STEPHEN BOYD JONES ELIZABETH ROSE VON ROSENBACH JAVIER GONZALEZ ALONSO Modeling Environment Lead CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL Modelers BARBAROS SARISOZEN PHOERE JIN-AH KIM BRANDON LAWLESS IRENE MATAR ZACHARY RHYS PETROC VIRGILIO JOHN AQUINO CHARLES CUNNINGHAM-SCOTT MINH DUONG DYLAN EKREN SERGI CABALLER GARCIA STEPHANIE GRACE MAMCHUR ROXANE MARTINEZ JOHN STANLEY MCGOVERN ASHWIN RAMAMURTHY STEPHANIE GRACE MAMCHUR ROXANE MARTINEZ JOHN STANLEY MCGOVERN ANDRÉ BOULET PAUL BRADDOCK KAMAL BROWNE CHRISTIAN LIK SHAN CHU DANIEL GOGANOVSKI Character Effects Artists TAMOUZE JAAFAR ARNOUT PIERRE-YVES LEFEBVRE DAVID DEJUAN EMMANUELLE BAZAILLE QUANG DANIEL LA FRÉDÉRIC VALZ-GRIS MATHIEU PIBOULEAU REGINALD AMUKOSHI EMVULA AMY SHIMANO REMBUSKOS PRADIPTO SENGUPTA ARTURO JUNVENCIO AGUILAR NAVEEN KUMAR NATARAJAN RYAN PAREDES RUBI CRUZ CONTRERAS LETICIA MAYCOTTE DOAZ KATIE XIAOYA JIN AARON FANG-JEN LEE VINCENT CHEDRU SAMUEL FREYNET-MORIN I-CHIN HSU JENNIFER LASRADO JOSHUA METHVEN Pipeline TDs NATHANIEL OGBONNA ANOZIE ANDREA ASSANDRO CRIS JURADO MARCOS DAVID KENLEY VICTORIA MCGOWEN KATE NAGY ARJUN PRASAD NAMDEO ALBERTO SIERRA LOZANO KARTIK SUNDARARAJAN ERIC TSAI Effects Animators ANGELO STANCO TUONG-VAN NGOC TRAN ALVIN YAP VALENTIN VALDO DORNEL CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO RYAN SAPER TEJAS N. SANGHAVI DILWINDER AMRIK SINGH NAR EDSON CASTRO GARCÍA HITESH CHIKATE DENIL GEORGE CHUNDANGAL CAGLAR COMEZ BRENT FORREST EMILIO FERRARI PAULO CESAR DUARTE JUAN ANTONIO FERRER MELIAN NIKIE MONTELEONE LAURA HOHMAN JUAN DIEGO LUGO JEAN-PASCAL BERTHIAUME JULIEN KASPAR JACOB VAN VALKENBURG Matte Painting Lead TIBERIUS VIRIS Matte Painting Artists AMINE AMAHADAR KATHERINE LAFLAMME BRIAN FORREST LEE DEREK MOORHOUSE JANA TUBINSHLAK MONIQUE WILLIAMS ASUHA YASUDA Look Development Manager BRITT STINE Look Development Artists LYNN BASAS THOMAS DEVORSINE SHUN SING EDWARD LEE ADELE NG HANNAH SHERMAN GUILLAUME THIMUS TYQUANE WRIGHT Texture Painters JOHN BEVELHEIMER EDWIN FABROS REILLY LOHR JUNG YUN PARK SHERRI ROGERS LEANNA VAIMAN SCOTT DONGJIN SEO JODY TIDSBURY Production Services Technicians TYLER NGUYEN MICHAEL TALARICO CHRISTOPHER KRACKER YARROW CHENEY REGGIE CHUANG TOM MILLER RICK LIPTON Software Leads ARMIN BRUDERLIN LARRY GRITZ LEE KERLEY CHRISTOPHER KULLA LUCAS MILLER SOSH MIRSEPASSI J. ROBERT RAY TAISUKE TANIMURA Software Engineers ALEJANDRO CONTY FRANÇOIS COULON SCOTT ENGLERT DANIEL GREENSTEIN OLE GULBRANDSEN NICK FOWLER JULIE LANGMAN CALVIN LEE MIKE LYONS SENTHIL KUMAR CHINNASAMY LITTU KURIEN JAYAVEL LAKSHMANAN SARA SCHVARTZMAN MEGHA SHASTRY SANDEEP SINGH CHAUHAN IGOR SKLIAR SARATH SREEPRAKASH JOHN STRAUSS DHARMA TEJA REDDY KASA ESTEBAN FERRENO SUAREZ SARAH CHO LUCA FILIPI PAWAN GAMI VINAY GEDAN KENNETH NICOL BUTHAINA MAHMOUD MARTEINN OSKARSSON JORDON PHILLIPS ALEKSEI RUSEV DANIEL PAUL SHEERIN CLIFFORD STEIN HARINDER PREET TEHARA MELT VAN DER SPUY JON WARE Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments IAN MILANIAN LUCY MCGEEVER KIM LUCY DE LA CRUZ ERIK CLASSEN MATHIEU PIBOULEAU PABLO ALLGEIER DANIEL PEMBERTON WENDY CHAN WILLIAM BELL TRACY RODRIGUEZ QUENTIN BURNETT CHRISTOPHER GUNDERSON UMAIR THOM SANDY DONG TED SANDY COHN JON STEWART STEVE MORRIS WEN NG SCOTT WATANABE ZACK NGUYEN HOLLY DALE MARTIN GRÖZINGER STEVEN LONGAY PAOLO EMILIO SELVA Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers JORDAN SCHMIDT HENRY SELICK DONNA KLEIN LENKA MATARAZZO MARIO CUOMO RANDELL SMITH JACOB NATHAN NANCY KRUSE DAMIAN COOPER FRED THOMPSON NICHOLAS WRIGHT JACK WILLIAMS BARRY PURVES RICK CASTRO Technical Directors PHIL LORD PETER RAMSEY RICH MOORE SARAH SHAW GABRIEL RODRIGUEZ GLENN CONTACT JOE BELSCHNER HAILEE SWINTON GAVIN GREENAWAY ALAN DOMINGUEZ LAURENT DE LA CHAPELLE JOHN HWANG XAVIER BEC THOMAS LHOMME-SOREL DANA BELBEN SAMUEL MARQUEZ LENNY GYLLENHAAL Department Supervision HARRY MILLER CHRIS MILLER JANA MANTHEI SAM HOUSTON RICHARD NIXON TED WILLIAMS RANDELL RODRIGUEZ TIMOTHY WRIGHT JONATHAN KARLSSON IAN FARNSWORTH ANNA KARENINA OTIS HALL Systems Engineers HARRY SWEENEY KIM CRONKITE SORA GOMEZ HANNAH HOOGENDYK GWEN ROBINSON JOSEPH FEINSILVER NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA NEFTALI "EL MAGNIFICO" ALVAREZ MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN MATTHEW PACKHAM TOM REED LINCOLN SAVIO FERNANDES GINA BROWN LEONARD MOORE SCOTT MILLER HENRY JAMES TAYLOR COOPER NANCY REAGAN Systems Coordinator PETER NASH Senior Management RANDY LAKE RICHARD QUEST MIKE MITCHELL MARLIN RODRIGUEZ RODNEY ROTHMAN ALEJANDRO GALINDO TIM MILLER MLDPS Executive Staff KYLE KENNEDY ERIC DARNELL TED LAPAI RYAN POTTER FRANCOIS CHARDAVOINE AMY R. RACIUS STEPHEN HENEVELD Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Lead Digital Artists FALK BOJE HUGO DEBAT-BURKARTH JOHN DOUBLESTEIN ALISON FARMER BRANKO GRUJCIC FRANKIE KWAK ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT GAELLE MORAND STEFANO OGGERI RYAN JAE WOOK PARK DAVID PATE GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA BLAINE TODERIAN JOHN WALKER SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI MIKE WOOD Visual Effects Concept Artists LUIS CARRASCO THANG LE KARL LINDBERG CHRIS VOY Digital Artists ARTIN ARYAEI JOE BAILEY PHILIP BARNARD MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR RICARDO BONISOLI JUNG YOUIL CHOI CRAIG CHRISTIAN MICKAEL COEDEL GLENN COTTER CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM MICHELLE DEAN ANAND DORAIRAJ ROBERT DORRIS ADAM ELY JESSE FLORES JUAN JESUS GARCIA MICHAEL GOMES TAMAS GYERMAN MICHAEL HALSTED DANIEL HAYES RYAN HAYFORD ALEX HUGUET PAREDES HUCK HUR ODIGIE JOHNSON SAM JOHNSTON YOHAN JOO HIMANSHU JOSHI RAVI KASUMARTHY DAN KNIGHT TOAN-VINH LE KERRY LEE WONJOON LEE JOSEPH BRIONES LI MARK LIPSMEYER KEVIN LOPEZ JOAQUIN LUDEWIG DARREN MACKAY JONATHAN MACINTOSH DAVID MANOS MORRIS GEORDIE MARTINEZ ANDY MARTINEZ CALZADILLA HAYDN MASUDA BRANDON MCNAUGHTON MOHAMMAD MODARRES MELISSA MULLIN ALEX MURTAZA SEBASTIAN NESS CHRISTINE PETROV DANIEL POST BRUCE POWELL SCOTT PRIOR MOHAMMAD RASTKAR DIEGO REBELLO REYMUND REYES JONATHAN REYNOLDS TAVIS ROBERTS STEPHEN ROBERTSON ROBERT ROSSELLO SEBASTIAN SCHUTT LORENZO SERRAN BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK GREGORY SHIMP ED SIOMACCO JR. BEN SLEDGE PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN AMY TAYLOR KIKI TEO JOHN TESKA PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL PATRICK THOMPSON STEPHEN THORNHILL JOEL TONG DELIO TRAMONTOZZI MELISSA TSENG KATRINA TUNG TRACY VILLEDA TIM WARD KYLE WINKELMAN ANDY WONG ERIC WONG JIN XIE TUBA YALCIN GUSTAVO YAMIN Production Support & Technology KIM BIANCO KARIM ESSABHAI BRAD GRANTHAM THOMAS MACKENZIE JOANNE MCCUAIG STEPHANIE MEYERINK ANDREW PAXSON ILM Executive Staff SUSAN GREENHOW SPENCER KENT JOHN KNOLL RANDAL SHORE Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Lead Digital Artists ADRIEN ANNESLEY ALEX WILKIE ANJUM SAKHARKAR BENOIT RIMET DAVID BEMI DHILIPAN MUNIYANDI FRANCESC IZQUIERDO GABRIEL ARNOLD HUBERT ZAPALOWICZ JUNG YOON CHOI KIRAN NAIDU MARC TAGANAS OLIVER CLARKE PATRICK TASSE PREETHAM RAJ RENAUD MADELINE SUJAY KUMAR SURESH J THOMAS STOELZLE VARUN MALIK YVON JARDEL Digital Artists ADAM SLATER ALEXEY MAZURENKO ALPHY ANTO AMIT SHARMA AMY PASKOW ANAND SESHADRI ANDREAS LOOSE ANDREW ATTEBERRY ANTONIO RAMOS ANTONY JOHN VICTOR ARPIT ACHHA AVAIS NAJAR BHARATH EDIGA BRIAN GOSSART CAMILO DUARTE FRANCO CARLOS GUILLEN CARMELIDA CONDEMI CHRISTIAN KRAGH CHRISTOPHE ARCHINET CLAUDIO GONZALES COSMIN GHIGA DAMODARAN VENKATESAN EDUARDO LOPEZ ELIZABETH LILY ERIC AUBRY EVE LEVASSEUR-MARINEAU FLORIANNE LOPEZ FRANCIS XAVIER FRANCOIS ARSENEAU FRANCOIS COUETTE FRANCOIS MADERE FRED DUPERE GANESH LAMKHADE GHISLAIN BRUNEAU GIULIA CADDEDU GOWTHAM MANI GUILLAUME GOUDREAULT GURUMURTHY MANDE IAN COOKE-GRIMES ISABELLE ROUSSELLE IYI TUBI JAIDEEP MOHAN JANHAVI RAMASWAMY JEAN-SEBASTIEN FORTIN JEEVITH SURYA KANTH JEFF KIM JESSENIA NAUTA JOHN NIFROS JONATHAN JOBIN JULIAN KARAM JULIE HOLMES JULIEN DERAGON K.V. SENTHILKUMAR KARLY YOHE KASY STEIN LAURENT SREY LENKA ZUCKOVA LOUIS-DAVID PAQUETTE LUCA VITALI LUIS MEDINA MADHU SHARAN KOLLURI MARTINE GUAY MATHEW MATHEW MOHAMMED FAIZAL MOHAN VAMSI MONTAQUE RUFFIN NATHAN SRIGLEY NICK HAMILTON NOAH HAMDAN OLIVIER NADEAU PIYALI PAUL RAGINI MOURYA RAJA VISWANATHAN RAJGOPAL BACHALLI RAMANATHAN K RAMESH BABU EDUPALLI RANAJOY KAR REJINDAS VD ROB ZOHRAB RUSLAN BORYSOV RUSSELL CHOU SAGAR WAKANKAR SATHISH BABU S SAURABH SHENAI SERGEY SHLYAEV SHEIK MANSOOR GANI SHIVKUMAR VISHWAKARMA SHIZUKA FUKUDA SITHIRISCIENT KHAY SOLENE CHAN-LAM SOPHIE CODAIRE STEIN LOTIT STEPHANIE POCKLINGTON STEPHANIE STAUNTON SYLVAIN NOUVEAU TRACEY MCLEAN TRILOK SINGH VENKAT GADDAMPALLY VICTOR LIZARRAGA VICTOR PILLET VICTORIA HODSON VINCENT GLAIZE VINCENT ITALIA VINCENT RODRIGUE WILL HARDWICK Production Support CURTIS ANDRUS EMMANUEL DUMONT VAHAB SHALCHIAN JODI SCANLAN LUCY BAILEY MANUEL GARCIA MARK MANCA PATRIK HADORN RAFAEL GUERRA RYAN SISSON SARAH INVERNIZZI WILL MALLETT Production Coordinators ALICE KAISERIAN AMANDA FARINOS CARA PAYNE CASSANDRA WOOD GABE VAN BERGEN GUILLAUME MORIN JEAN-PHILIPPE SAUCIER KRISTEN DREWSKI LARA PEREZ-TAKAGI LAUREN WALKER LUCILE ABIVEN PAUL RICHARD PIP SELLICK-TAYLOR QUENTIN MACMILLAN RANDA HADDAD STEPH KARIM TARA TUCKER-MATHESON Visual Effects and Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC Digital Artists ALI ABDELHAK REBECCA ANDREWS ELIAS ATTO RYAN BASA MARCUS BAIN ALESSIO BERTOTTI AEVAR BJARNASON JAMES BLEAKLEY TIM BOX PAUL BRADDOCK ALEX COBLE TOM CHANNELL CHRISTIAN LIK SHAN CHU LARA COLLINS NICHOLAS CROSS CHRIS DAVIES ARCHIE DOWELL ANNA FRASER DOMINIC FEMIA SAM CODY GODFREY TOBY GRIME WILL HACKETT MIKE HOLMES MICHAEL HARKIN SAM HOH JOSH HULANDS MASHA JUERGENS DANIAL KHAN KIERAN LIM STEFAN LITTERINI MARCIN MAJEWSKI SAMUEL MANISCALCO JORDEN MARTIN STEPHEN MIDWINTER NORAH MULRONEY DANIEL NEES MARTIN NEWCOMBE PHINNAEUS O’CONNOR EAN KEAT ONG PAUL PERROT TIMEA NG MATTEO PETRICONE SHANE RABEY JONATHAN RAVAGNANI SEBASTIAN RAVAGNANI MATT ROE CRAIG ROWE CORIN SADLIER JACOB SANTAMARIA RICHARD SKELTON ALEX SMITH MAX STUMMER ELEANOR SUTTON GEETA THAPAR NORI TOMINAGA RYAN TRIPPENSEE BEN WALKER PREMA WEIR PAUL WAGGONER TOM WILLEKENS MITCHELL WOODIN BEN WOTTON MATTHEW WYNNE ANDREW XU Production Support AARON BARCLAY ZOE DIAMOND MICHAEL DE CARIA RACHEL DEANE LUKE EMROSE ALEXANDER HOLCOMBE NICK HORE MEL JONES KRISTA JORDAN PATRICIA KUNG ANTOINE ROILLE BRYAN SMITH ANTHONY TAN KYAN WOODPOWER IVANA ZIVKOVICH Visual Effects and Animation by DIGITAL DOMAIN Lead Digital Artists ELIZABETH BERNARD CLARA COULTER ANOOJ KIRAN VINH NGUYEN HIROSHI TSUBOKAWA VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ BRIAN RUST JONATHAN GREEN TREVOR WIDE Digital Artists KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK JAMES GROW JEREMY HAMPTON SHO HASEGAWA KEN MITCHEL JONES ZACH MANDT HIROYUKI OKUBO CHRISTIAN SCHERMERHORN JASON O. T. SELFE EDMOND SMITH III GIDEON VANDEGRIFT MASAHITO YOSHIOKA Visual Effects by METHOD STUDIOS Compositors HAYES BRIEN LIUDMYLA CHORNA DUSTIN CUMMING BRIAN DELMONICO SIMON DYE PRAG GARGETTE LIONEL HEATH UWE MAJER ASHLEY MASON IAN PLUMB DEAN RICHICHI PANEER SELVAM ANDREW SHANKS PETER SPINAZE IYI TUBI ZOE LAMAERA Production Coordinators BERNADETTE ELSOURI GEMILA IEZZI TULIKA KABRA BRENT ST. MARY Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists ALICAN SERBEST ANDRES PATARROYO ANDREW MCCULLY ANDREW STOVESAND BLANAID MONTAGUE BOBBY STRAIN BRAD BLACKBOURN CHRIS MARK DAWSON DAN ARMSTRONG DAN LANE DIANA MORAWSKI DOMINIC MARTIN DYLAN WYN OWEN ERIC TSUI FILIPE MAGALHÃES FRANCISCO PACHECO HABINI BAE IVAN LOPEZ JACOPO SEBASTIANI JAIME VISEDO JAVIER J. ESPINOZA JIBRAAN TAIMURI JOHANNA HAGSTRÖM JURAJ ZUBAN LEON SCHMIDL MAIKE FIENE MANON HUEZ MARC ELLIS MARGHERITA BALESTRI MATE MEDRICKY MATTHEW SMART MATTHIEU MAILLET MICHAEL MCCREA MIRAN DILBEROVIC NAWEED A KHAN NICHOLAS FREESTON NORA O’SULLIVAN AVERY PAUL NOVOROL PAULINA SOKOL PHIL TSANG QUENTIN SUR RACHEL WRIGHT SAUL TORESAN SOPHIE HILLS STEWART ASH YASHASWI SALANDRI Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by LEGEND3D Lead Stereo Artists ADAM QUATTROCIOCCHI CRAIG THOMPSON WILL HOLMES ANDREW MUKAMA SUBRAT KUMAR PANIGRAHI NIKHIL A. SHITOLE SISI XU KIMBERLY HENRY BRET WATKINS KATHRYN FAY SUBHOD SHIVDAS NARWADE VIVEK SHELKE ALANNA TAI LAURA MASSINGHAM MATHEW SWANTON Technical Operations GLORIA NGUYEN CRAIG CESAREO ABHISHEK GARG RYAN ALBERTSON STEDMAN TAM H.R. BARNETT JOHN ANDREWS CHRISTIE KAISER Creative and Production Support SANDY PHETCHAMPHONE ASHLEY MERLA VISHAL RUSTGI TIKU FISHER SIDDHARTHA MAGANTI BHAVANI SHANKAR BHANU PRAKASH GOKUL MAHAJAN Stereo Conversion by GENER8 PAUL BECKER BEN BRECKINRIDGE TIM CHOU CHARLIE LUCE CASSIUS VAZ SHENYAN LIU HECTOR MARTINEZ JAMES TAM Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 Soundtrack Album on "Wonder" Written by Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb & Steven Price Produced by Ali Dee, Doug Davis and Anthony Mirabella Performed by Rachel Platten Remixed by Ali Dee Courtesy of Columbia Records "Carry On" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/ RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "Came Here for Love" Written by Bruce Fielder, Ella McMahon, Cédric Steinmyller Bryn Christopher and Scott Wild Produced by Sigala, Klingande and White N3rd Performed by Sigala and Ella Eyre Courtesy of Ministry of Sound Group "Havana" Written by Camila Cabello, Jeffery Williams, Frank Dukes, Brittany Hazzard, Ali Tamposi, Brian Lee, Andrew Watt, Pharrell Williams, Louis Bell and Kaan Gunesberk Performed by Camila Cabello Produced by Frank Dukes and Matt Beckley Courtesy of Epic Records and Syco Music By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Let You Love Me" Written by Rita Sahatçiu Ora, Fred Gibson, Finn Keane Linus Wiklund, Noonie Bao and Ilsey Juber Produced by Fred Gibson and Finn Keane Performed by Rita Ora Courtesy of Atlantic Records UK By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Come Together Now" Written by Matt Johnson & Kim Schifino Performed by Matt & Kim Courtesy of Matt and Kim, Inc. By arrangement with The Greater Goods Co. "When It Hips We Hop It" Performed by Adi Ulmansky Courtesy of Music 24 and MTV Israel "Wake Me Up (Avicii)" Written by Aloe Blacc and Mike Einziger Produced by Avicii and Arash Pournouri Performed by Avicii Courtesy of Island Records "No Roots" Written by Alice Merton and Nicolas Rebscher Produced by Nicolas Rebscher Performed by Alice Merton Courtesy of Mom + Pop Music Under License from Redeye Distribution "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Hideaway" Written by Jonny Shorr, Katie Stump, Emily Kocontes, Will Jay, Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb and Grace VanderWaal Produced by Jonny Shorr, Nathan Fertig, Grace VanderWaal & Steven Price Performed by Grace VanderWaal Courtesy of Columbia Records/Syco Music "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Special Thanks DANIEL RODRIGUEZ JEREMY YEO-KHOO JENNY HARDER TED KENNEDY MIKE WINKELMAN MICHAEL PASCIULL TOM WILLIAMS Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09455) No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2019 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits